Delete
by SmallvilleFan69
Summary: When Chloe is fired from the Torch, she decides to take the life of it's new editor! (This is a different version of 'Delete'. It is not the episode that appears on the real show.)
1. Alex

'Delete'  
Written By smallvillefan69  
  
Scene 1  
  
(Smallville High. Pete is at his locker, Clark walks up.)  
  
Clark- Hey, Pete.  
  
Pete- Hey Clark. I wasn't expecting to see you.  
  
Clark- Yeah, Chloe needed some help with the Torch. She's really falling behind with this week's issue. She's worried.  
  
Pete- You think Kwan'll fire her?  
  
Clark- I'm not sure. Her whole life is the Torch.  
  
Pete- Some how, I don't think Kwan'll care.  
  
Clark- Let's hope this will never happen again.  
  
Pete- For Chloe's sake.  
  
(A girl down the hall drops her books all over the floor. Clark and Pete pick them up.)  
  
Alex- Thanks. I haven't exactly been having a great day.  
  
Pete- Are you new?  
  
Alex- Yeah, I just transferred here, I'm Alex.  
  
Pete- Pete.  
  
Clark- I'm Clark.  
  
(The bell rings.)  
  
Alex- I've already been late for all my other classes. I'd better go. Maybe I will actually get to one of my classes in 10 minutes, you know, set a record.  
  
Clark- See you later.  
  
Pete- Bye. (Alex walks away. Pete and Clark keep walking.)  
  
Pete- Wow.  
  
Clark- Yeah, she's nice.  
  
Pete- She's not nice; she's fine!  
  
Clark- What?  
  
Pete- Va Va Vroom, Clark. That was a close encounter of the "hot" kind.  
  
Clark- (shrugs) She's alright.  
  
Pete- Alright!? Alright!? She's the best looking thing around! She makes Lana look like a horse!  
  
Clark- I think you've been staring at guys too long. You haven't seen a girl for 2 months! The basketball team has engulfed your life!  
  
Pete- I've got to see her again. See you later!  
  
Clark- Bye!  
  
Opening Credits 


	2. Fired

'Delete'  
Written By smallvillefan69  
  
Scene 2  
  
(The Torch. Chloe is speed typing. Kwan enters.)  
  
Kwan- Ms. Sullivan?  
  
(Chloe looks up and then stands up.)  
  
Chloe- Oh, Mr. Kwan, I was just.  
  
Kwan- Just what? I've heard complaints that there is no issue for the month.  
  
Chloe- (points behind her) I was just working on one.  
  
Kwan- Ms. Sullivan, you are one issue behind.  
  
Chloe- I'm almost done.  
  
Kwan- It doesn't matter, your deadline is up. I'm sorry to say, I have no choice but to relieve you of your duties. The Torch will be shut down until I can appoint a new editor.  
  
Chloe- Mr. Kwan! I demand you reconsider! I only fell behind because my computer crashed!  
  
Kwan- I'm tired of your excuses. You were put in charge because I thought you were responsible, but I now see you are not.  
  
Chloe- The Torch is my life! I won't let it go without a fight!  
  
Kwan- If you wish to protest, you will find yourself expelled. I think you should remove your belongings out of this office as soon as possible.  
  
Chloe- It could take weeks to appoint a new editor, I'll burn through the night and I'll finish the issue!  
  
Kwan- I'm sorry Ms. Sullivan. Your time is up.  
  
Chloe- But!  
  
(Kwan walks out.) 


	3. Green

'Delete'  
Written By smallvillefan69  
  
Scene 3  
  
(The Kent Loft. Chloe walks up in tears.)  
  
Clark- Chloe? What's wrong?  
  
Chloe- Kwan.Kwan fired me from the Torch.  
  
(They hug.)  
  
Chloe- I just don't know what to do!  
  
Clark- Did Kwan have a reason? I mean it seems kind of out of the blue.  
  
Chloe- Well, my computer cashed, so I was behind an issue. I don't know why..  
  
Clark- So what's going to happen to the Torch?  
  
Chloe- He said they'll find a new editor.  
  
Clark- That could take months!  
  
Chloe- What am I going to do?  
  
(A bottle of water nearby has a piece of Kryptonite in it. The Kryptonite dissolves in the water.)  
  
Clark- You should eat.  
  
(Clark walks over and picks up the bottle. His hand's veins bulge out.)  
  
Clark- (in pain) Ah!!Ah!!  
  
Chloe- Clark, are you okay?  
  
Clark- Yeah, I'll be right back.  
  
(Clark leaves.)  
  
Chloe- Okay. (She takes a sip of the water.)  
  
(As she leaves, he eyes flash green. Clark later comes back.)  
  
Clark- Chloe? 


	4. Revenge

'Delete'  
Written By smallvillefan69  
  
Scene 4  
  
(Chloe walks into the Torch. Principal Kwan and Alex are there.)  
  
Kwan- You can access the older issues by clicking on that. (Turns around) Ah, Ms. Sullivan, this is a surprise. (Turns to Alex) Ms. Lee, this is Chloe Sullivan, the previous editor.  
  
(Chloe's eyes flash green again as she shakes Alex's hand.)  
  
Alex- It's very nice to meet you. I'm sure you could give me some pointers.  
  
Chloe- Yes, I'm sure we will be seeing a lot of each other.  
  
(Chloe's eyes turn back to normal.)  
  
Chloe- Well, I just came to came to pick up my things.  
  
Kwan- Goodbye, Ms. Sullivan.  
  
Alex- (waves) Bye Chloe!  
  
(Chloe's eyes flash green)  
  
Chloe- (coldly) Yes. We will be seeing a lot of each other and sooner than you think!  
  
(Chloe leaves.)  
  
Kwan- Well, I guess I'll leave you to it. 


	5. Danger

'Delete'  
Written By smallvillefan69  
  
Scene 5  
  
(Clark and Pete are walking down the hall.)  
  
Clark- I can't believe that Chloe was fired!  
  
Pete- Me too. But I'm glad Alex got it.  
  
Clark- You really like her don't you?  
  
Pete- Yeah, I do. I've got a date with her on Friday night.  
  
(They enter the Torch.)  
  
(Alex is sorting papers.)  
  
Alex- Pete, please don't tell me you have come to cancel. It's the one thing I'm looking forward to.  
  
Pete- (laughs) Don't worry, I wouldn't miss it for the world.  
  
Alex- Great. Oh yeah, Chloe stopped by.  
  
Clark- Really? What did she say?  
  
Alex- Nothing out of the ordinary. But I did notice her eyes seemed to flash green.  
  
Clark- The water! (Turns to Pete) Pete, stay with Alex, don't leave!  
  
(Clark leaves.) 


	6. Strength

'Delete'  
Written By smallvillefan69  
  
Scene 6  
  
(Clark runs and sees Chloe walking down the street with a gun.)  
  
Clark- Chloe! You've been affected by the meteor rocks! You don't want to do this!  
  
Chloe- The meteor rocks have nothing to do with this.  
  
Clark- You will regret this later. I won't let you do this!  
  
Chloe- You cannot sop me. No one can!  
  
(Chloe grabs Clark's hand and his veins bulge out because of the Kryptonite in Chloe. With her strength form the Kryptonite, she throws him onto a nearby car with a piece of nearby Kryptonite. It shows him with blood dripping from his mouth.) 


	7. Suprise

'Delete'  
Written By smallvillefan69  
  
Scene 7  
  
(The Torch. Alex is sorting papers and she hears footsteps. She turns around and Lana is standing in the doorway.)  
  
Alex- Hey Lana!  
  
Lana- Hey! I was just wondering if you needed some help.  
  
Alex- Yeah, I never knew there was so much stuff in here. I keep thinking I'm intruding.  
  
Lana- That happens. So what can I help you with?  
  
Alex- Can you show me where they recorded the graduation speeches. I'm in charge of it this year and I don't know where they put the tapes.  
  
Lana- Oh yeah, just over here (points to a filing cabinet).  
  
(Chloe appears in the doorway.)  
  
Chloe- Actually I moved them to the other filing cabinet yesterday.  
  
Alex- Chloe! Thank God you are here. I'm lost. Maybe you could lend me a hand finding things.  
  
Chloe- There's not enough time (pulls out the gun).  
  
Lana- Chloe! Where did you get that?!  
  
Chloe- (shrugs) What does it matter?  
  
Lana- Chloe, why are you doing this?  
  
Chloe- This is my job! I won't let her take from me what is rightfully mine!  
  
Alex- If you want your job back, you can have it.  
  
Chloe- I want my job back, but without you! (she points the gun at Alex.) 


	8. Horror

'Delete'  
Written By smallvillefan69  
  
Scene 8  
  
(Clark is staggering down the road, towards the Kryptonite. It is glowing.)  
  
Clark- Ah!  
  
(He walks over to the piece and picks it up as his veins bulge out. He throws the Kryptonite away. It stops glowing.)  
  
Clark- That's better. Alex!!  
  
(He uses his super-speed and runs to Smallville High.)  
  
Clark- Chloe! Don't do this!  
  
Chloe- What? I thought I got rid of you! Well I will certainly get rid of you now! (She fires the gun at Clark, while Lana looks on.) 


	9. Physic

'Delete'  
Written By smallvillefan69  
  
Scene 9  
  
Lana- No!!!! Clark!!!!!  
  
(The bullet hits Clark and he falls back.)  
  
Lana- Clark!!!!!! (She bends down beside him.)  
  
Clark- Lana.....I'm okay....  
  
Lana- Clark! You just got shot! (She looks at his shirt. There is no blood.) There is no blood.  
  
Clark- She's going to shoot Alex! (He uses his super-speed as Chloe shoots the gun at Alex. As he puts his hand in front of the bullet, it stops in mid-air.)  
  
Clark- What?! (He continues moving and falls to the ground. Lana looks very shocked.)  
  
(Clark gets up.)  
  
Clark- What happened? Who stopped the bullet?  
  
Alex- (Looks guilty) I guess you are not the only one who is affected by the meteor rocks, Clark. (Turns to Chloe) Trying to kill me, eh? I guess you'll be dieing instead.  
  
Clark- Alex! Chloe is affected by the meteor rocks. She didn't mean to hurt you!  
  
(Alex uses her mind to take the gun from Chloe's hand and aims it at her in the air.)  
  
Lana- Alex, you can't do this!  
  
Alex- Who is going to stop me? Clark? (laughs) He can't stop someone he can't even see! (She uses her mind to close Clark's eyes. Then she picks up a letter opener and it flies at Clark. When it hits him, the blade breaks in half.)  
  
Lana- Clark, you're really affected by the meteor rocks?  
  
(Clark is speechless)  
  
Lana- Is that what you have been hiding all along? (Alex picks up the gun again and points it at Chloe. Lana spin kicks her and she falls down. The gun also falls and Clark's eyes open.)  
  
Lana- Clark!  
  
(Clark uses his super-speed to go behind Alex and covers her eyes.)  
  
Alex- Ah! Ah! Ah!  
  
(Things start flying around the room as Alex tries to get free.)  
  
Alex- Ah!! (As she yells, she uses her mind to cause an explosion of physic waves, knocking Clark, Lana and Chloe into the surrounding walls.)  
  
Alex- (chants) We will be back,  
To seek our revenge  
You will see Smallville,  
At it's end....  
  
(Alex runs out and Clark rubs his head. Alex runs into Pete in the hallway.)  
  
Pete- Whoa, Alex! Alex! What's the rush?  
  
Alex- Pete, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel our date.  
  
Pete- What? Why? Where are you going?  
  
Alex- Pete, this was fun. (She grabs him and they start kissing.) Get out of Smallville while you still can!  
  
(Alex runs out of Smallville High.) 


	10. Secret

'Delete'  
Written By smallvillefan69  
  
Scene 10  
  
(The Kent Loft)  
  
Lana- Clark, I think we should talk about what happened today...  
  
Clark- Yeah, about that...  
  
Lana- It's okay, Clark. I stat what you have been hiding all along? The reason you've been pushing me away?  
  
(Clark doesn't say anything)  
  
Lana- Its okay, Clark, I won't tell anyone. I can keep a secret.  
  
(Clark doesn't say anything, but he looks relieved.)  
  
Lana- Well, if you are going to be like that, I'd better leave.  
  
(Lana turns around and starts to walk down the stairs.)  
  
Clark- Lana, wait.  
  
(Lana walks towards him.)  
  
Lana- What is it?  
  
Clark- I just wanted to tell you...That I'm not holding back anymore...  
  
(They start kissing and continue kissing as the shot zooms out.)  
  
THE END 


End file.
